The Other Side
by Cyrix
Summary: [Sequel to Ahh! I am in my Crush's body! Three years ago, Flirty Girl meets Tough Boy. Three years after, Nasty Attitude Girl meets TooFull of Himself Boy. Maybe if they see it from each other eyes,they might change the way they think about each other
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own KND and never will in a million light years!

**Author's Note: **

Well, here is the long awaited sequel!! Oh and thanks Numbeh 013 for helping me to choose the title and the summary for this story! Without your help, I would have still been deciding on the title and summary! So thanks so much!

**Summary:**

Sequel to Ahh!!! I am in my Crush's body!! Four years ago, Sector V plus Numbuh 362 were very happy with their new partners. Four years later after they got decommissioned, they all want to kill each other well, not literally of course. That is until a strange thing happened, that made them all switch bodies with each other! While trying to figure out what the hell happened to them, they also find out someone is after them and wants them dead! On top of that they had deal with each other lives, but they do find out many new interesting facts about each other that just… might bring them closer to each other. 1/362 2/5 3/4

**The Other Side**

**Chapter One**

**Beginnings**

**By Cyrix**

_After everyone turned 13, Sector V, including Numbuh 362 was decommissioned and never saw each other again. It was a heartbreaking moment for everyone, but they all promised each other they will find each other in the future. They never did found out why the device broke a part again and what the laser that was shot into space was. However, they will find out soon enough._

_Two years later, they are all starting high school as freshmen and unaware of their past. That is until something strange happened… _

**Somewhere out in space, a shining object is coming really fast back. It reaches the solar system and soars pass by Pluto almost pulling the small planet out of orbit.**

**Back on Earth, the sun was shining brightly to a brand new day. A Japanese girl looks out the window as things passes by her. She was wearing a white blouse with a white skirt and had really long black hair that goes all the way down her back. She was wearing a necklace with her name engraved on it. Although she never could figure out how she got the necklace, she loves it. Her mom is driving her to Maple Village High School. It's Kuki first day of High school, how exciting.**

**Her mom turns back and said to her "Kuki?"**

**Kuki turns to her and asks her "What is it, mom?"**

"**You ready for high school?" she asks Kuki as she turns back to the front.**

"**Yeah" Kuki lies to her mom, but her mom didn't notice as the car pulls up in front of the school. It isn't like she is afraid of high school, she was the most popular girl in her junior high school. All the boys swarm over her like bees attracted to honey. She dated many boys, but the relationships never lasted past two weeks. Since the relationships were really short, she always tell people she never had a boyfriend before. She always felt like she was missing something in her life, something that she thinks relates to her past life that she just couldn't remember for some unknown reason.**

"**We're here!" her mom tells her as she stops the car in front of the school. Kuki looks out the window and examines the school. Other than the building being four stories high with some weird looking animal that looks like a pigeon, it looks like a regular high school to her.**

**Kuki kisses her mom on the cheek and gets out of the car with her backpack "Bye mom!"**

"**Bye Kuki! Have a nice first day at school!" her mom shouts out to her while waving. Kuki waves at her mom as the car drives off. Kuki turns around and bumps into someone.**

"**Hey sexy cookie" the guy said to her. She recognizes the voice and frown at him.**

"**I told you a hundred times in junior high, not to call me that Kevin!" she tells him while angry at him. **

**Kevin grins and replies back to her "How can I not? You're sexy!"**

**Kuki's best friend Kristy runs up to them and tells Kevin "I think you shouldn't had told her that"**

**Kevin looks at Kristy and asks her "Why?" Suddenly he falls down holding his shin with Kristy grinning at him.**

"**That's why" Kuki tells him and walks away from them.**

"**You forgot again huh?" Kristy asks him while he is on the floor.**

**He nods his head and answers her "damn, she kicks hard!"**

"**Well duh! Of course she does! She did that to you in junior high also when you call her that! Don't you remember at all?" Kristy tells him. He shakes his head and gets up from the floor. "And… that's why she will never like you, since you never remember anything at all!" she shouts at him and runs to catch up with Kuki.**

**Kevin glares at them and mutters under his breath "Well, one of these days, she will _like_ me"**

**Kristy and Kuki walks up to the front gates with the other students while chatting away about their summers.**

"**Wow! You went back to Japan?! How was it?!" Kristy asks her with excitement.**

"**It was okay, I guess" she replies back with no enthusiasm in her voice.**

"**Okay? Okay?! You went back to your home country! Shouldn't that be exciting?!" Kristy tells her while throwing her hands up.**

"**No, of course it was exciting! But…" Kuki said to her while looking up at the sky.**

"**But what?" she asks Kuki.**

**Kuki looks back at her and answers "When I was there, I was very excited until I had a flashback. The flashback was really weird though, in the flashback I was a kid with another kid that doesn't look Japanese at all! After that flashback, I felt less excited and more like I am missing something… or someone"**

**Kristy looks at her and replies back "Wow, that's really weird! You ever find out who the kid was?" Kuki shakes her head. **

"**I couldn't really tell because the flashback was in fragments. I had to piece them together to see the whole picture" Kuki explains to her best friend.**

"**Oh wow, that is just strange!" she responds back.**

"**Yeah…" Kuki said while thinking about it.**

_**Come to think of it. I had many flashbacks like that ever since my thirteenth birthday. My parents wouldn't tell me anything except that I used to hang out with my friends a lot and one of those boys was my boyfriend! Boyfriend?! How can I not remember my first boyfriend?! I think they are just kidding around with me or just plain nuts. Me? Forget my first boyfriend? That's just impossible!**_

**"Kuki? Heello? You there?" Kristy waves her hand in front of Kuki's face as she said that.**

**Kuki snaps out of it and turns to her "Oh sorry Kristy, just thinking about stuff"**

**"No problem. Just wanted to tell you that we should be going inside now" she tells Kuki as she walks toward the front entrance.**

**Kuki looks and said "Oh okay" Kuki follows Kristy into the school. Somewhere nearby a car is parked and a guy watches them go inside the school from his binoculars. He pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.**

"**Yes?" someone answers from the phone.**

"**I got her on sight" the guy tells him.**

"**Excellent! After you are done with her, get the rest of them" he tells the guy.**

"**Yes, I understand" the guy replies back.**

"**Good" he said and hangs up. The guy puts away the phone and drives the car away from the school.**

**Author's Note: **

Yup, nothing like a little suspense to start a sequel! So there are some questions you probably want answered. Maybe you might find out in the later chapters. Who knows? For now just review please!


	2. New school, new classes and…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own KND and never will in a million light years!

**Author's Note:**

Sorry guys, I had been really busy with my last science project these past days. I really need to finish it because I need the credit to graduate. So you see, why I am panicking, lol.

Last chapter had a lot of unknown people, like who are Kristy and Kevin? Who are the two guys? Well, this chapter might or might not answer the questions. Just read and see. Oh yeah you could probably tell who's point of view it is just from reading it.

**Summary:**

Sequel to Ahh!!! I am in my Crush's body!! Three years ago, Sector V plus Numbuh 362 were very happy with their new partners. Three years later after they got decommissioned, they all want to kill each other well, not literally of course. That is until a strange thing happened, that made them all switch bodies with each other! While trying to figure out what the hell happened to them, they also find out someone is after them and wants them all dead! On top of that, they had deal with each other lives, but they do find out many new interesting facts about each other that just… might bring them closer to each other. 1/362 2/5 3/4

**The Other Side**

**Chapter Two**

**New school, new classes and… a familar boy?**

**By Cyrix**

**Kristy and me walked inside the school looking around the place, wondering where to go. So this is Kristy, a blonde girl also my best friend, wearing a skirt and unlike me she wore a white tank top. **

**"Sooo… did you get your program card yesterday?" I ask her while checking the school out. From the entrance of the school, it separates into three hallways. A banner was hung on top that says "Welcome New Incoming Freshmen!" Now that's what I call a welcome banner! Maple Village School was a pretty good school from what I seen so far. **

**She pulls out her program card from her backpack and shows me it while saying "Yep! Right here!" I take the program card from her and give her mines. We look over each other classes, hoping we had the same classes. High school schedules the classes way differently from how junior high school schedules the classes. For one thing, I will no longer see the same faces in each class I take. **

**"All right Kuki! We got three classes together!" Kristy tells me and shows me our cards.**

**"Really?" I said and look over the cards. She was right! We have homeroom, math and science together! Ah, just like in junior high school, Kristy and me are inseparable! I met Kristy in 7th grade when she defended me against a bunch of girls who was mad because I kept getting all the boys and they didn't. I still remember what happened. I was cornered in the hallways and the girls were calling me a slut, a hoe and a whole bunch of other words I didn't understand at that time. I held the bathroom pass over my head as they got closer to me. I thought I was a goner, but then Kristy came and chased them away. That's how we became best friends. I will never forget that day. Well, at least it is high school now and I am starting with a clean reputation.**

**Kristy smiles and said "Yep, now come on, let's go to our homeroom! We don't want to be late on the first day of school!" I smiles back and nods my head. We both head over to room 110. As we got there, we heard students cheering inside.**

**"What's going in there?" I ask Kristy as we enter the room.**

**"Hmm… maybe that huge circle of students over there, can tell us" she said while pointing to a huge group of students gathering around.**

**"Right, let's go see what's up" I said and follow her over to the crowd. **

**As we got there, we saw what was "up"; two boys were arm wrestling each other. Typical boys… The boy was wearing a gray hoodie with blue baggy jeans and the other boy was wearing a blue Nike t-shirt with brown jeans. From the looks of how things are going, the Nike boy was losing.**

**"I hate arm wrestling, it's so dumb" Kuki tells Kristy as they watch them.**

**"Yeah, but it is fun to watch and plus you know they do this just to show off to us girls, so why waste the entertainment" Kristy replies back while grinning.**

"**Still, it doesn't impress me" I tell her as we watch the two boys. The hoodie boy sees that everyone is watching him so he slams the other guy's hand down hard on the table declaring him winner. **

**"Wallabee is the winner!" one of the guys said to the crowd. Everybody starts to clap for him as he got up on top of the table. I watch him turn around and bow making everybody laugh at his silliness. He then stops and looks straight at me as if he is checking me out. I was about to look away when he look down at my eyes and I look up at his eyes. Suddenly the teacher comes into the room telling everybody to settle down and we broke the eye contact. As I sit in a seat next to Kristy and listen to the homeroom teacher welcome us to the school. I can't help, but think about the hoodie boy's eyes.**

**They look familiar, like I saw them before. **

**Author's Note: **I am sure you all know that it was from Kuki's point of view.Like I said before, sorry about the real long delay. I will update Chapter Three as soon as possible! Which is another person's point of view. Review!


	3. A hot Asian girl with an attitude

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own KND and never will in a million light years!

**Author's Note:**Enjoy this chapter! As I said in the last chapter, it is a different person's point of view.

**Summary:**

Sequel to Ahh!!! I am in my Crush's body!! Three years ago, Sector V plus Numbuh 362 were very happy with their new partners. Three years later after they got decommissioned, they all want to kill each other well, not literally of course. That is until a strange thing happened, that made them all switch bodies with each other! While trying to figure out what the hell happened to them, they also find out someone is after them and wants them all dead! On top of that, they had deal with each other lives, but they do find out many new interesting facts about each other that just… might bring them closer to each other. 1/362 2/5 3/4

**The Other Side**

**Chapter Three**

**A hot Asian girl with an attitude**

**By Cyrix**

**I had just won the arm wrestling contest against my best friend Hoagie, when something caught my eye. An Asian girl wearing a white skirt was watching me and boyyy was she on fire! I mean literally she was hotter than the sun! She had all the curves in the right places. She was staring at me like she was trying to figure out something about me. We had a staring contest and it probably would had lasted very long if the stupid teacher didn't came in the room. She went to sit with her friend and I went to sit next to Hoagie, who congratulated me once again for beating him. **

**The teacher starts to welcome us to the school. Mrs. Brooks, that's her name, told us what a "homeroom" was and every day we come to this room first before heading off to our classes. Like we didn't know that! Anyways, we still had 3 minutes left of class left when she finished so I went over to the Asian girl, who was talking to her friend. They stop talking and look at me.**

**"Heyyy" I said to the Asian girl while smiling. Her friends giggle and whisper to each other. **

**The Asian girl looks at me and then replies back "hey" She wasn't smiling so I tried to make her smile with a little flirting.**

"**Sooo… which junior high school you came from sweet thing?" I said to her while smirking at her. Her friends giggle again. **

**She looks at me and said "Well… I came from I-Know-What-You-Are-Doing-And-It-Isn't-Going-To-Work-Junior-High-School" Then she smirks back and said to me "Sweeet thing" **

**Her friends said "Oooo!!" and high fives her. I wasn't really shocked by what she said to me. Girls do that all the time to me.**

"**Hmm… never heard of it. Can you show me after school?" I ask her.**

"**Nope, sorry" she replies back.**

"**Why not?" I ask her. She was about to answer back when the bell rang.**

"**I will tell you later after school" she tells me and walks out with her friends.**

"**All right" I said and watch her leave the room. She had a nice ass. Then I pump my fists in the air and said silently to myself "Yes!" **

**Hoagie came over and pats me on the back and said "Dude! She got you!"**

**I look at him and said "Yeah, but I got her back and I am going to meet her after school and… I am going to ask her out"**

**He smiles and said "Good job! You did it again! But try to hold onto this one this time. She is a really good one, I could tell"**

"**Don't worry, I won't lose this one" I tell him as we walk out of the classroom together. **

"**So what do you have next? I have Spanish." Hoagie asks me. **

"**Gym" I tell him as we walk off toward our class.**

**Author's Note: **So that was Wally's point of view and he meets Kuki, the girl with an attitude. Just why does Kuki have an attitude toward boys you ask? Well, you will find out in the later chapters. For now review!


	4. Kuki’s Past Secret

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own KND and never will in a million light years!

**Author's Note:**Sorry guys, I had a huge writer's block! Oh yeah I am not a girl so I don't really know how girls flirt so girls if I do something wrong, just tell me and I will try to fix it, hehe.

**Summary:**

[Sequel to Ahh!!! I am in my Crush's body!! Three years ago, Flirty Girl meets Tough Boy. Three years after, Nasty Attitude Girl meets Too-Full of Himself Boy. Maybe if they see it from each other eyes, they might change the way they think about each other. Also know what it really means to be a boy and a girl.

**The Other Side**

**Chapter Four**

**Kuki's Past Secret**

**By Cyrix**

**It seemed like a really long time before the bell finally rang and I got out of the classroom as fast I could. Can't believe it is only the first day of high school and ALREADY a boy is hitting on me! Gosh, can't I go one day in school without at least ONE boy hitting on me?! **

**Kristy was teasing me about the boy that was flirting with me earlier. But I wasn't really listening to her. My mind was on something else. That boy looked so familiar which is like impossible since I only just saw him just before. He almost looked like my last boyfriend Kyle and also the only boyfriend I will ever have for the rest of my life. I still remember meeting him at my junior high school.**

**Flashback**

_It was the first day just like today. A hot looking blond boy came up to me with that same smirk on his face. _

_"Hey sexy" the boy said to me. I looked up at him and it was like love at first sight. _

_"Heyy" I replied back to him in a flirty tone. _

_He looked me up and down before saying "What's a cute sexy Asian girl like you doing in this lame school?"_

_I giggled at his little comment and told him "I don't know" I got close to his face and told him "but I do know now."_

_He stuck out his hand and said "The name is Kyle"_

_I took his hand and said in a flirty tone "Kuki as in cookie"_

_Then we just stare into each other eyes until our teacher Mrs. Robin came in. _

**Flashback **

**We loved each other a lot and thought our love would be everlasting. I thought he would never betray me. Or so I thought…**

**Kristy was still teasing me about the boy.**

**"Can't you believe he just walked over here?" she said to me while we are walking to our next classes. **

**"Yeah" I said to her not wanting to talk about it. We talked about other things for a while until we had to split off to our classes.**

**"Well, okay I will go this way and you go that way! I will see you in Science class!" Kristy tells me and runs off to her class.**

**"Okay bye" I tell her and walk toward the gym. When I got inside the gym, I couldn't believe what I saw!**

**Not only was the boys and girls separated on both sides of the gym, but that Australian boy was also in my gym class!**

**"I try to avoid him and now I am stuck with him in my gym class! Oh swell…" I tell myself and walk over to the girl's side and stand with them waiting for our gym instructor to move his ass already. While waiting for the gym instructor to move his ass, I began to think about Kyle again. **

**Flashback**

_"Ms. Sanban and Mr. Smith! Why are you guys staring at each other?" Mrs. Robin shouted at us making the whole class giggle at us. We looked away quickly while blushing. _

_"Nothing Mrs. Robinhood" Kyle said to the teacher making the class laugh again. I laughed also._

_"What did you say?!" Mrs. Robin screamed out angrily._

_"Nothing… Mrs. Robin. Me and Kuki were just admiring each other eyes that's all" Kyle told her and I laughed._

_"And what is so funny Mrs. Sanban?" Mrs. Robin asked me sternly._

_"Nothing… Mrs. Robinhood! Where's Mr. Robinhood?" I asked her and burst out laughing. Kyle was holding his stomach from laughing so much._

**Flashback**

**The class and we were laughing at the teacher and we couldn't stop either. That was a fun first day for me and it was all thanks to Kyle. He was cute and funny, which was what I like in a boy. I still couldn't believe he would do something so hurtful to me though.**

**"Okay that's it! 20 laps around the gym! And you can all thank Wallabee for that!" the gym instructor shouted at us and blows his whistle. Everybody groans and starts running.**

**I whisper to the girl next to me asking her a question "What happened? What did Wallabee do?"**

**"Wallabee pissed Mr. Alder off when Mr. Alder was taking too long" the girl whispers back. I look over at him; he was talking to a boy, probably his friend.**

**I look back at the girl and ask her "What did he say to make Mr. Alder pissed off?"**

**The girl cheek turns pink and tells me "I rather not say it. It is too disturbing to think about"**

**"I think I can take it, tell me" I tell her.**

**"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you" she said to me. She lean in closer and whispers in my ear.**

**"He said Mr. Alder was taking so long because he was jerking off?" I asks her to make sure I heard right.**

**She nods her head and said "Yeah and Mr. Alder was really mad too"**

**"That disgusting perverted mind Wallabee!" I said to her angrily.**

**"Yeah, he has a dirty mind. Oh by the way, my name is Melanie" she tells me and smiles at me.**

**"Call me Kuki" I tell her and smile back. **

**"Nice to meet you Kuki!" Melanie said to me still smiling. We ran 20 laps around the gym and everything was going okay until I suddenly blacked out. **

**I heard Melanie say "Kuki? What's wrong? Kuki!" as I fall to the floor unconscious. The last thing I saw was a boy running toward me. A blond boy too.**

**Author's Note: **Woot!! Finally finished this chapter!! Gosh! Stupid writer's block!! Anyways, what happened to Kuki? Who is that blond boy? Oh yeah, if your wondering when the switch will happen. It will happen soon. Review!


End file.
